Fish-Man Karate
}} Fishman Karate is a martial art that is practiced by certain skilled members of the fishmen race; it is noted that humans can also learn the fighting style, as Koala apparently is able to use it despite being human. While deadly enough on land, Fishman Karate has a number of devastating underwater moves designed to be suitable with the Fishmen strength and speed along with the mobility that goes while under water and, in some cases, a fishman's personal adaptation (fins, teeth, etc.). Description According to Jinbe, the secret of Fishman Karate is mastery of the water in the user's direct vicinity, using its power to send powerful waves impacting the water within the opponent's body. Since every living creature is nothing more than a mass of water, the users of Fishman Karate are able to battle opponents that are usually highly resistant (if not immune) against blows and punches. This was demonstrated against Monkey D. Luffy, a rubber man, who is nearly immune to blunt attacks. Jinbe also displayed that Fishman Karate can be used effectively on land as he can utilize the water in the atmosphere and make use of it to attack. This martial art can be learned on Fishman Island, more specifically at the Fishman Karate Dojo. Fishman Karate can also be taught to humans. Kuroobi's Techniques Kuroobi, officer of the Arlong Pirates, claimed that he is a level 40 practitioner of this martial art style. All of his moves are demonstrated during his battle against Sanji. * : A hard punch that can send an opponent flying. Kuroobi claims that this attack is so strong that it can break through one hundred tiles. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Hundred Brick Fist 'but is unnamed in the FUNimation dub. * : Kuroobi slams his arm-fin into the back of his opponent's neck. In the Viz Manga, and the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Forearm Sledge. * : Done underwater, Kuroobi wraps his ponytail around the opponent's waist to prevent them for escaping. Itomaki means "manta ray" but can also mean "spool of thread", which is what his opponent looks like when they are caught by this attack. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called The Dueling Hair Tether. * : An underwater attack, Kuroobi darts forward and uses the momentum to deliver a savage side kick to the opponent's stomach. This attack's name is a pun. Kaisoku, written with different kanji, can mean "high speed"; harakudashi, meaning "drop of the stomach", is also the word for "laxative"; and geri is one of the many ways of writing "kick", but this version can also mean "diarrhea". Put them all together and it makes "High speed, laxative induced diarrhea". This is called Instant Undersea Bowel Buster in the Viz Manga, Instant Undersea Bladder Buster in the 4Kids dub, and simply Undersea Bladder Buster in the FUNimation dub. * : Done underwater, Kuroobi spins and hits his opponent with the heel of his foot. This is called Flaming Axe Kick in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * : Done underwater, an inner-sole kick to the chin of Kuroobi's opponent. This is called Back-Foot Jawbreaker in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * : Done underwater, this is an open-palm attack to the chin of Kuroobi's opponent. Jodan here is written with the characters for "high rank", but is a homophone for the word for "joke", which is why the word "guffaw" is present in the English translation for this attack name. This is called Guffaw Palm Bomb in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Exploding Palm Bomb in the 4Kids dub. * : Done underwater, Kuroobi grabs his opponent then swims extremely fast to the ocean floor where the pressure of the ocean wreaks havoc on the opponent's body. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Pulverizing Pressure Plunge. * : A much stronger version of the Hyaku Maigawara Seiken, Kuroobi claims that this move is the "true essence of Fishman Karate". It can break through one thousand tiles, and kill a human with one shot. Unfortunately for him, it was never seen if he was telling the truth because Sanji had defeated Kuroobi with a barrage of kicks before the punch could actually connect. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Thousand Brick Fist. This technique is also used by Jinbe in Pirate Warriors 3 toned down to blow back enemies. Capote's Techniques During the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight, Capote of the Foxy Pirates showed some of his skills in Fishman Karate in order to aid the Cutie Wagon in racing. The techniques he used are as follows: * : Using a karate chop, Capote can split the very ocean itself in order to send a shock wave to attack an enemy. This was first seen being used to attack the Barrel Tiger in the Donut Race of the Davy Back Fight. In the Viz Manga, this is called Sea Surface Split '''and in the FUNimation dub, this is called '''Surface Splitter. * : Combining himself with Monda by placing himself in the star shark's mouth, Capote can create a faster "engine" for the Cutie Wagon. With this, Capote and Monda can pull the Cutie Wagon more easily through raging currents. Apparently Monda's sharp teeth do not hurt Capote. This was first seen being used after they and Porche realized that they could not move through the coral reef easily and were losing to the Barrel Tiger. In the Viz Manga, this is called Twin Fishpower Engine. Jinbe's Techniques As a former Shichibukai member who already had a black belt when he was still a child, Jinbe is a very high-level master of the Fishman Karate style. * : Jinbe punches at a fair distance from the intended target(s), transmitting the force of the blow through the water vapor in the air to release a shock wave that sends them flying. This move is similar to Bartholomew Kuma's Pad Ho with the only difference being that the shock waves are not concentrated upon being released; but in exchange has a much wider area of effect. This move has a delayed effect, as the shock wave takes a while to reach the opponent(s). This move was first shown against some Impel Down jailers. This is called Arabesque Brick Fist in the Viz Manga, FUNimation subs, and dub. * : A much-stronger version of the Senmaigawara Seiken. It is a very powerful punch, able to knock out a Jailer Beast in one strike. It was first used against Minorhinoceros in Level 4 of Impel Down. Considering the name, it is possible this attack is fifty times stronger than Kuroobi's Hyakumaigawara Seiken and five times stronger than his Senmaigawara Seiken, and as such, break through five thousand tiles. In the anime, Jinbe used a variation of the technique that launched a shock wave, only this one did not have a delayed effect. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called 5,000 Brick Fist. * : A technique used on a body of water's surface. Jinbe heaves a spear-shaped burst of water with enough force to punch a hole in solid structures. In the anime, Jinbe performed this technique after emerging from the eye of a whirlpool, and then musters up the whirlpool with his webbed hands and throws it into the target(s) in the form a piercing cyclone of water. This was first used against the Marines on board a battleship, dealing a fair amount of damage to the ship itself. In the Viz Manga, FUNimation subs, and dub, this is called Spear Wave. * : A simple palm block with enough force behind it to slap away a sword swing from the shadow-powered Gekko Moriah. In the Viz Manga, FUNimation subs, and dub, this is called Sharkskin Palm Thrust. * : A powerful straight punch similar to Jinbe's usual seiken that transmits the force of the impact through the water in a person's body, enabling the strike to bypass a person's defenses; even those of devil fruit users. Just one blow was enough to overpower Gekko Moriah even after Moriah had absorbed several shadows into himself to increase his strength. It is unknown as to how strong this technique is, compared to either his Karakusagawara Seiken or his Gosenmaigawara Seiken. In the anime, a shock wave passes through Moriah's back, similar to the Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan technique. Later, when used against Luffy, Jinbe launches a shock wave at a fair distance by manipulating the water vapor around the air to injure even the rubber-bodied captain. In the Viz Manga is called Shark Fist Tile Breaker and in FUNimation subs and dub, this is called Shark Brick Fist. * : Jinbe hurls a simple droplet of water at his opponent, which can become a deadly bullet with the kinetic force created by his immense fishman strength. He first used it to nullify Hody Jones' Uchimizu. In the Viz manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Water Shot. * : Jinbe performs a roundhouse kick, which is strong enough to block the gigantic Wadatsumi's punch and break one of his fingers. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called 7000 Brick Roundhouse Kick. * : Jinbe hurls a pack of water in his hands and shoots a powerful water shock wave that pierces through his opponent's body. It is so powerful that it even pierced through Wadatsumi's giant form. means outlaw. This is called Vagabond Drill in the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs. It is also referred to as Vagabond Drill in the English localization of One Piece: Pirate Warriors and its sequels. Hody Jones's Techniques Hody Jones has shown extreme power with his Fishman Karate, so much that Usopp claimed that he was above Arlong; this mighty strength has further been boosted by Hody's overdose on the Energy Steroid drugs. However, Jinbe regarded Hody as a novice compared to himself. This is later evidenced when he was unable to do any damage to Luffy causing him to comment that Hody's level was inferior to Jinbe's. Additionally, much of Hody's power was a result of his use of Energy Steroids and without them he could no longer use these moves as he had been overdosing on the Energy Steroids; this eventually stripped him of all of his natural prowess, rendering him a frail and weak old man, and the fact that he was arrested and put in the prison of the Ryugu Palace. * : Hody uses his tremendous strength and grip to crush large walls of stone. "Soshaku" means 'mastication' in Japanese. This was first seen when Hody used it to crush the wall of Ryugu Palace to allow water to flood in. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Shark Grip. * : Hody first wets his arm, then he uses his massive strength to throw many drops of water, which are converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force. This is similar to Arlong, who also threw water with the force of bullets during his battle against Zoro and Sanji in Arlong Park. "Yabusame" is a type of traditional Japanese mounted archery. This was first seen used against the Straw Hat Pirates and the restrained Neptune army. After his transformation on Energy Steroids, Hody secretes the water from his arm, rather than gathering it from an external source. In the anime, he was able to use this technique underwater, using air bubbles instead of water droplets. In the Viz manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Shark Arrows. This technique is also used by Jinbe in Pirate Warriors 3. * : The basic version of Yabusame, in which Hody throws a single drop of water like a bullet. After undergoing the transformation due to the Energy Steroids, the penetrative force of this attack has increased in an unbelievable way, to the point where it not only pierced through a fishman, but also through several structures and rock formations behind him, moving a long distance away from the location from which it was fired, and only then returning to its original state of drop and falling in the water. "Uchimizu" is the sprinkling of water in Japan. This was first seen used against a soldier who ran at him, commencing a suicide bombing (in the anime he first used it against the Minister of the Left, Minister of the Right and Neptune's soldiers at Gyoverly Hills). After his transformation on Energy Steroids, Hody secretes the water droplet from his arm. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Water Shot. * : Hody punches the water in front of him pushing it at his opponent and sending a shockwave through it. The shockwave hits the opponent dealing great damage and leaving a pressure mark on his body. This was first seen used against Manboshi. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Sea Drums. Hack's Techniques During the fight at the Corrida Colosseum, Hack showed some of his skills as a level 100 practitioner of Fishman Karate. The techniques he used are as follows: * : A much-stronger version of the Senmaigawara Seiken. It is a very powerful straight punch that sent an opponent bigger than Hack flying backwards. Considering the name, it is possible this attack is forty times stronger than Kuroobi's Hyakumaigawara Seiken and four times stronger than his Senmaigawara Seiken, and as such, can break through four thousand tiles. However, it was not strong enough to break down Bartolomeo's barrier; the recoil from deflection of force caused Hack's arm to be injured instead. Koala's Techniques She is skilled enough at Fishman Karate to be able to teach it and was able to defeat an opponent much larger than her. Not being a fishwoman and still being able to learn the art makes her more impressive. In the anime, she is shown to be proficient enough to defeat a group of five armed men with only a single strike each. Video Game Only * : This technique involves circling around and attacking an enemy from behind with a flurry of kicks. This technique appears in One Piece: Burning Blood as one of Koala's Special Attacks. * : A powerful straight punch that produces a shock wave that passes through the opponent. This technique appears in One Piece: Burning Blood as one of Koala's Special Attacks. * : A simple yet powerful palm block. This technique appears in One Piece: Burning Blood as one of Koala's Special Attacks. When used in the game it produces spherical bubble around the user. * : Koala focus herself before performing a backward somersault into the air to deliver a diving kick to the opponent, followed by a backhand strike, then spinning around to attack the stunned opponents backside with a kick, then spinning around again to attack them from the front with another kick, before finishing the technique with Shark Brick Fist. This technique appears in One Piece: Burning Blood as Koala's Ultimate Move. Sebastian's Techniques Sebastian is a Wotan, which makes him a much larger size in comparison to an average fishman. With this in mind, he used larger variant of the standard Water Shot technique. * : Similar to a normal Uchimizu, but much larger in size. It was first seen used against Luffy and Boa Hancock. * : A larger version of a normal Yabusame. The water droplets act more like blunt cannonballs causing dents in the deck of a ship than like arrows. It was first used against Luffy and Boa Hancock. Trivia *As Tansui of the Macro Pirates was taken out before he could show any of his moves, his level of Fishman Karate is never seen. *This fighting style seems to go by a ranking system not unlike that of standard karate that measures a practitioner's level of expertise in relation to the rank they achieved. References External Links *Karate - Wikipedia article about article the martial art Fishman Karate is based on. *Making A Splash - TV tropes article on water based abilities. Site Navigation ca:Karate Home-Peix it:Karate degli uomini-pesce fr:Karaté Amphibien Category:Fighting Styles